Diskussionsfaden:EbrithilBowser/@comment-25754931-20160304133100/@comment-1718210-20160404074847
Kaguya-kimimaro9999 sagte: Ich komme langsam über die Sache mit der Frau von neulich hinweg und lasse mich auch nicht mehr von ihr fertig machen. Leider konnte ich deinem Vorschlag mit schenkscheisse.eu nicht nachkommen, da sie, als könne sie meine Gedanken lesen, von dieser Seite erzählt hat. Es wäre daher ziemlich dumm, ihr das zukommen zu lassen, da sie dann sofort weiß, wer das in die Wege geleitet hat. Denn außer mir hat vermutlich keiner, der ihre Adresse kennt, ein Problem mit ihr. Vermutlich! Aber lese erst mal den Rest, dann verstehst du, was ich meine... In chronologischer Reihenfolge: *Sie hat sich mal bei mir Geld fürs Busticket geliehen, weil sie mal wieder zu blöd war, um an ihr E-Ticket zu denken und hat es wahrscheinlich auf dem WC vergessen (oder versehentlich darin runtergespült). Auf das versprochene Geld warte ich bis heute. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie sich die ganze Sache entwickelt, hätte ich sie, ganz nach ihrer Tradition, eiskalt an der Bushaltestelle stehen gelassen. Dann hätte sich ihre Inkontinenz vielleicht bezahlt gemacht... *Hat anfangs gesagt, dass Milch für sie langweilig schmeckt, weil das auch meine Meinung war. Kaum erfährt sie, dass ihr Geliebter das Getränk mag, sagt sie, dass es gar nicht so langweilig ist und man Milch auch zum Backen verwenden kann. Was hat diese Frau nur für ein Problem? Abgesehen von ihrer ständig wechselnden Meinung, lacht sie auch immer ohne Grund, muss man bedenken. Außerdem hat sie mal ein Telefonkabel mitgebracht und damit geprahlt, das Telefon ihres Vaters zerstört zu haben. *Vielleicht das Beste der ganzen Auflistung: Wirft mir vor, ich würde sie mit meiner (mittlerweile überwundenen) Trauer emotional nötigen wollen und will sich beim Chef beschweren. Ich rede mit ihr, lege alles nochmal offen, kläre ihr Missverständnis. Sie sagt zum Ende: "Pft! Ist mir doch egal, ob du mich magst... Und ist mir auch egal, ob du mich nach meinem Aussehen beurteiltst oder nicht..." Oder: "Was glaubst du eigentlich, wie wichtig du bist, dass ich dich mögen müsste..." Wie wichtig sind die anderen? Aber anschließend: "Willst du mit nach oben? Nein? Bis gleich!" O.o ??? *Genau in dem Moment, wo ich im Raum sitze, fragt sie ihren Geliebten, der seinerseits "nur" mit ihr befreundet ist, ob er mit ihr zur Pizzeria möchte, da sie ja schon "alle" Männer gefragt hat (außer den Idiot da hinten). *Sie wurde von einem Mitglied ihres Männerharems auf eine Grillparty am Wochende eingeladen. Das hat sie natürlich voller Begeisterung angenommen. Fünf Männer und eine Frau - schon verdächtig (Achtung: Link ist NSFW)! Besonders wenn eine geräumiges Gartenhaus mit bequemen Sofas vorhanden und Alkohol mit im Spiel ist. Das Ganze erinnert mich an Spritz the Seadragon, der sich freut, wenn eines seiner weiblichen "Opfer" ihn auf eine "Grillparty" einläd (man beachte, was der Drache für Hobbys hat). Ob es bei der geplanten Fete auch fischförmige Käse-Cracker gibt? Hoffentlich kippt einer dieser Halbaffen versehentlich Brennspiritus auf ihr Fleisch. Ich kann mich noch an meine erfolglose Einladung ohne solche Hintergedanken erinnern... *Im Computerraum ist neben mir ein Platz frei. Sie will in einen anderen gehen. Sagt ein Typ hinter mir: "Da vorne ist noch was frei!" Sie macht einen schizophrenen Gesichtsausdruck und antwortet mit ihrer scheinheiligen Stimme: "Ach ja, hab ich ganz übersehen!" Setzt sich hin, wirft meine Sachen, ohne zu fragen, beiseite, dreht mir den Arsch zu und wendet sich lächelnd einem anderen zu. Das (männliche) Arschloch versucht jetzt trotz allem, sich bei mir einzuschleimen, was aber komischerweise nichts an ihrer Haltung mir gegenüber ändert. Ich ignoriere diese Idioten einfach! Das Ganze wird mir langsam zu dumm. Also prinzipiell muss ich schon sagen dass die Frau ein ziemliches Arschloch zu sein scheint. Jedoch finde ich auch, dass du dir da echt weniger Gedanken machen sollst, weil du dich damit selbst total fertigmachst und ihr noch mehr Möglichkeiten gibst, sich scheisse zu verhalten. Was die Grillparty angeht weiß ich ja nicht wie das bei euch so üblich ist, aber bei uns würds wesentlich jugendfreier ausgehen als du hier beschreibst :P Aber selbst wenns so wär sollte es dir eigentlich egal sein, mit denen würd ich garnichts mehr zu tun haben wollen an deiner Stelle.